This invention relates generally to a process for production of a borohydride compound from boron-containing salts and aluminum complexes with Lewis bases.
Production of sodium borohydride from borate salts, aluminum and hydrogen is described in U.S. Pub. Appl. No. 2005/0207959. However, this reaction provides low yields and slow reaction rates.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find an efficient and economical process for production of a borohydride compound from boron-containing salts.